Her Emerald Eyes
by Marauders-x-Always
Summary: What if Voldemort found a way to send someone back in time, with intents on destroying one of the parents of the future Boy-who-lived? And what if if didn't go quite as he'd planned? (Returning Soon)
1. The End or the Beginning?

****

Disclaimer: I own no recognisable character or form. Mostly everything belongs to J.K Rowling and the song Three Times A Lady is a 1970s song by The Commodores, which would have been released about the time the Marauders were attending Hogwarts.

** **

EMERALD EYES

__

By Amber

Spirit sniffed, using the sleeve of her blouse to wipe sheepishly at the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She was in the library again, and she'd just finished reading Order of the Phoenix for the 13th time and it never, ever failed to bring tears to her eyes. Her two best friends were forever teasing her over her ability to cry over a book she'd read numerous times already. But it was something that couldn't be helped… they just came. Standing, she walked between the aisles of the children's area and lovingly ran a finger along the spine of each book she passed. She loved books. That was the one thing she was certain of that still remained the same from her former life. 

A life, she held no memory of. 

Turning a corner into the next aisle she looked out the window, noticing for the first time that night had fallen. _'Oh great! It's dark out!' _she thought. She'd come in here a few hours ago, intent on reading the first ten chapters. But then she'd come to the end of that and thought, _'No, I can't go yet, they've just arrived at Hogwarts.' _So she'd read on and on pausing to read Chapter twenty-eight, '**Snape's Worst Memory,'** over and over again. She was searching. Searching for an explanation. A reason to explain this strange fascination it held for her. A reason as to why she would dream of its happenings almost every night. 

"Excuse me, young lady. The library's about to close," the librarian called, staring pointedly over the rim of her glasses at Spirit. She was an old woman with a pinched face and Spirit could guess that she and Madam Pince, the Hogwarts librarian, were similar in both look and manner.

'_That's strange' _she thought. _'I always thought her eyes were brown, not blue/green.'_ "Sorry," she said shaking her head slightly. "I'll just put this back then, shall I?" Placing the book back on the shelf where it belonged, she turned to say something more, only to discover the old librarian had disappeared. Shrugging she walked out the door, pulling her back pack from her shoulder and unzipping it. Taking out a white woollen sweater from within, she pulled it on and looked around, noticing for the first time how quiet it seemed. Even at this time there was usually traffic and people flitting here and there, always in a rush to go places. _'I guess everyone decided to stay in tonight.' _Slinging her bag over her shoulder she walked off down the street singing softly to herself. 

__

'Thanks for the times that you've given me  
The memories are all in my mind  
And now that we've come to the end of our rainbow 

There's something I must say out loud

  
You're once, twice, three times a lady  
And I love you...  
Yes, you're once, twice, three times a lady  
And I love you... I love you...

  
When we are together the moments I cherish  
With every beat of my heart  
To touch you, to hold you  
To feel you, to need you  
There's nothing to keep us apart

  
You're once, twice, three times a lady  
And I love you... I love you... 

She laughed, thinking about what Whitney and Gaby would say if they could hear her. Probably look at her as if she'd grown a second head. That wasn't quite right. Whitney would either try and join in, or stand there and laugh her head off. And Gaby, well she'd most probably stand there and listen to the words, before coming to her own conclusions as to why Spirit would be singing old love songs. She couldn't help singing that song though. There was something familiar about it. She just wished she knew what.

Turning towards a darkened alley she paused, shivering as a light wind began blowing. The alley's only source of light came from a lone lamp post with a dull light that was constantly flickering on and off, casting eerie shadows over everything within its path. She hesitated, wondering if perhaps she'd be better off taking the long way home. _'Don't be a silly. It's just the dark. Show some bravery and march your butt down that alley girl!' _Shaking her head she took the first step forward, continuing until she eventually came to a stop beneath the lamp. Peering around she noticed a cat with thick golden fur staring at her from where it sat perched upon a bin, its big green eyes focused unblinkingly on her small figure. 

"Stop staring cat! Go away. Go on, sh--" Spirit jumped. The light had gone out, leaving her standing there in darkness. She shivered again, wrapping her arms about herself as the wind began to pick up, blowing her long brown curls about her face. Laughing nervously she began walking again, noticing how quiet it had gone. It was strange though, the wind was blowing harder now, but she couldn't hear it. There was no sound at all. Nothing. Till she heard a voice…

__

'I miss you… I miss you so much…'

Spirit shrieked, walking faster. "Who's there?"

__

'I need you here with me… please…'

"Who are you?"

__

'I can't do this…'

She was running now. "Leave me alone!"

__

'I don't want to be without you any more…'

"Stop doing this to me! I don't know you! I don't know who you are!"

__

'I love you……'

Spinning about she tripped and fell, her head hitting the concrete hard. She winced, her eyes shrouded in pain. Before slipping into unconsciousness, she thought back on the last words she had heard. The words which had made her turn so suddenly… _'Emerald eyes'_

~ * ~ * ~


	2. Dreams: Bad Memories for Snape and Lily

****

Disclaimer: I own no recognisable character or form. Mostly everything belongs to J.K Rowling This story is written for my own and others enjoyment.

~ * ~ * ~

She moved slightly, snuggling down into the warmth of the bed she was in. Her breath coming out as a sigh as her dreams began…

__

"Isn't James a dream Lil?" Alice sighed, resting her chin on her hand. They'd finally finished their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L exam, and had followed most of the other students out to the lake intent on enjoying the last of the suns warmth.

"Please Alice. Not that again." Lily said, rolling her eyes and leaning back on her hands. Stretching her legs she dipped her feet into the lakes cool water.

"Oh but Lil, just take a look at him. See the way his hands move when he's grabbing the snitch and the way his black hair looks. Just like he's just come in from flying…" 

Lily groaned. "For petes sake Alice, he rumples his hair on purpose. That's what he wants you all to think. He's showing off!" Lily turned her head to frown at Alice. "Why are you looking at him anyway? I thought you had something going on with Frank."

Her plump face blushing prettily Alice replied fervently, "I do! I do like Frank. But there's no harm in looking is there? I mean I- I wouldn't do anything. I- you know how I feel about him."

"I know," Lily replied, placing a hand on Alice's. "You don't have to explain. I just don't understand what it is all these girls see in Potter. He's such an arrogant big-headed git."

"He's alright. You haven't really given him much of a chance to prove hims-- What's going on over there?" she asked, squinting as she heard hearing cheering coming from where the Marauders now were. Looking to her left she saw that Lily was now storming over to where James Potter had his wand trained on Severus Snape, who was gagging on pink soap bubbles. 

'Damn you Potter!' _Lily couldn't believe that jerk would do something like this. No actually she could believe he'd do it. Probably to show off to his hoards of female fans. "Leave him ALONE!" Flushing as James Potter and Sirius Black turned to look at her, she glared at them. Her emerald greens orbs glinting with anger and disappointment. _

All right Evans?" James asked, his hazel eyes shining in amusement.

She trembled slightly at the husky tone in his voice then frowned at him, annoyed with herself and him for causing that reaction. "Leave him alone! What's he done to you?" 

"Well," he said, pausing here to think, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

__

Lily shook her head as the students surrounding them began to laugh. "You think you're funny. But your just an arrogant, bullying toe-rag Potter! Leave him alone!' _She almost laughed out loud at the next words that came from his mouth._

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

She didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at him in disbelief. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."

"Bad luck Prongs." Sirius Black said, turning just as a flash of light went by him grazing James.

Lily gasped in concern. She was just about to pull her wand from within her robes to teach Snape a lesson, but James beat her to it. Before you could say BOO, he had his wand pointed at Snape, who was now as a result of a curse sent his way by James, hanging upside down in the air with his robes about his ankles, revealing a pair of most unappealing legs and greying underpants. Taking a deep breath, her mouth twitched as she fought against the temptation to laugh out loud. But then she thought better of it. If she did, she'd just be encouraging James. He'd think she was like all the other girls. But she wasn't. She wanted him to think of her as being different from the rest. "Let him down!" 

"Certainly!" he said, jerking his wand in an upward motion. Laughing as Snape fell to the ground, tripping as he tried to stand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" _Sirius yelled out, causing Snape to fall back to the ground._

Taking her wand out of her robes she shouted at James and Sirius to leave Snape alone, then gripped her wand tighter when James replied something about not making him hex her too. "Then leave him alone!" Sighing in relief as James mumbled the counter-curse she was about to ask Snape if he was alright, when she heard him snarl at James about not needing help from Mudbloods. Tossing her deep auburn curls behind her she narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I won't bother in future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, Snivellus!" 

"Apologise to Evans!" James yelled , pointing his wand at Snape.

Cursing under her breath Lily turned on James. "I don't want you to make him apologise. You're just as bad as he is."

__

"What? I'd NEVER call you a-- you-know-what!"

Lily snarled. "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" Turning around she rushed off back towards the castle, Alice running along behind her, struggling to catch up. 

"Lily! Lily! Wait up!" Alice called breathlessly. 

Pausing Lily waited for her, not turning even when she heard that git James calling to her. 'Merlin but he was unbelievable, she fumed. 'Where did he get off thinking she needed him, _to stick up for her. She was perfectly capable of looking out for herself._

"Lil? Are you alright?" Alice asked, concern in her voice as she took in Lily's pale trembling form.

"I'm fine." Closing her eyes for a second and running a trembling hand over her face, she sighed. "Let's just go inside." 

"Lily," Alice said, putting a hand up to stop her before she walked away. "You know James was just trying to protect you-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it. I've had enough of James Potter and his arrogant pompous self. I don't want anything to do with him ever again!"

~ * ~ * ~


	3. Dreams: The Step Towards Forgiveness

****

Disclaimer- All recognisable characters or whatsits do not belong to me. All I own is the plot.

~ * ~ * ~

Murmuring softly in her sleep, her body stiffened as her dreams changed…

__

She sat out by the lake, knees bent and arms wrapped about herself. Two years, it had been two years since her mother had passed away and it still hurt like hell. She'd wanted to return home for the day, but her father and sister had sent a reply back, telling her to stay in school… that she wasn't needed or wanted at home. After all, it was her fault her mother died. Her fault her mother had been so sick all these years. Her fault there wasn't anything more the doctors could do for her. Her fault… her fault… everything was her fault. 

  
"Evans?" a voice asked uncertainly. "Are you okay?" 

  
"I'm fine," she said, her voice wavering. She wasn't at all surprised he was here. 

"You don't sound fine," he said, sitting down beside her. "If you don't mind, I'll just sit here with you. Keep you company." 

  
Lily turned her head the other way, wiping at a stray tear. "I 'm not very good company right now James." 

  
"That's okay. A little quiet never hurt anyone." 

  
They sat there for the next thirty minutes or more, not saying a word to one another. Just sitting there, staring out across the moonlit lake. Watching as the giant squid would lazily raise a tentacle from the water, bringing it down heavily , sending waves crashing towards the lakes edge. 

"They were right you know. It was all my fault," she breathed, her eyes still upon the lake. 

__

James turned his head to look at Lily in confusion. "What was?" 

  
"That she died…" she replied, shuddering as the words left her mouth. "I should have been there, but I wasn't. She never wanted me to go away to school. She wanted me to go to school back home, but I wouldn't listen. I had to have things my way. She said it was okay, that it didn't really matter, but I knew she was hurting. I knew… but I still went anyway. And then she died…" Lily's voice trailed off into a soft murmur, he had to strain to hear.

  
"I don't-- who Lily?" 

  
Looking at him this time, her eyes glittering in the moonlight from the tears that were threatening to fall again, she whispered, "My mother." 

  
Before she knew it James had stood. Grasping her lightly by the arms, he pulled her trembling form upwards to stand before him. Lifting her chin in his hand he wiped at the tears that were now falling unimpeded. "Lily… it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over." 

  
"Don't!" she muttered. Pushing his hand away she frowned up at him. "How do you know that James? " she questioned. "You don't know how she died. You don't know her. You don't even know me." 

  
"I know you a lot better then you think Lily. We may not exactly get along with each other, but I do know enough to know that whatever it was that caused your mothers death, it was nothing to do with you!" he insisted. 

  
Lily stared up at him, her eyes filled with frustration and pain. Sighing deeply she looked down at the ground, her voice coming out in a breathy whisper. "I just… I never got to tell her I loved her. That I was sorry I went away. I'm sorry I wasn't there for her… I'm sorry." 

Not knowing what he could say to make the pain go away but just hoping that his presence would be enough, he took a step forward, pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm here Lily. I'm here," he murmured. 

  
Laying her head upon his shoulder, she wrapped her arms about his waist and sobbed, letting out all the pain and hurt she'd held in since the death of her mother. "I miss her James… I miss her so much." 

****

~ * ~ * ~

****

A/N Hi LuvAsInfinity, thanks for reading! =D In answer to your questions, you'll find out very soon. 

I know that was short, I'm not much of a lengthy chapter writer, but I wanted this dream to be on its own.  
_  
  
_


	4. Dreams: Life and Death

****

Disclaimer: As we should all know by now, I do not own any of the characters or whatever from the Harry Potter world. I'm just a wee lassie, wishing to try my hand at fanfic writing.

~ * ~ * ~

She turned in her sleep, her cheeks wet from tears. She shivered as the next dream began…

__

"Professor, I'm not meaning to be disagreeable but I would really prefer not to have to enter the Forbidden Forest so late at night."

Professor Tiron looked at Lily, her cold blue eyes narrowed and an expression of distaste upon her features. "I really don't care Evans. You've been given detention with me and you will do as your told or… suffer the consequences! Do I make myself clear?!" she hissed. 

"Yes Professor, perfectly."

Her lip curled as she sneered at Lily. "What are you still standing there for girl?! Go!" 

Lily stumbled forwards into the Forest wondering how on Earth she'd managed to get herself into this. No, that was wrong, she knew exactly how she'd ended up here serving detention. At lunch yesterday after much coaxing from the irresistible, James Potter, she'd agreed to accompany him to Hogsmead for dinner. The problem being though was, they hadn't had permission to be there, and were breaking quite a few school rules in the process. 

A soft smile playing upon her face, Lily's thoughts wondered back to the previous night…

By the time they had been ready to return to school, the doors to Honeyduke's had been closed for the night. "I guess we'll have to take the long way back," James said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Laughing, Lily started walking, pulling him along with her towards the edge of the town. "Stop playing around. We've got to get back to school."

"Okay, slow down Speedy." Stopping and pulling her into his arms he smiled down at her, his hazel eyes twinkling mischievously. "What's your hurry? Anyone would think you **want** to get away from me." 

"You know that's not true. I love being with you James…" she said, smiling shyly at him.

"And I love you being with me," he said, looking down at her with a grin that was getting wider by the second. Stepping back from her suddenly, he bowed and held a hand out to her. "Would you care to dance my lady?"

"Here?" she giggled looking around. "In the middle of the street? If anyone sees us they'll think we're mad."

"Nah,' he said shaking his head, "they'll just think we're utterly besotted with one another! Now come my lady," he haughtily said. "Dance with me!"

Placing one small hand within his and the other on his shoulder, her face and body warmed when she felt his hand on the small of her back, pulling her close. Swinging around, Lily tried to concentrate on following his every step. But it wasn't easy, every movement he made seemed to send a quiver of excitement coursing through her body. She started as she heard him speaki-- no… singing. Looking up to see a pair of soft hazel eyes staring down at her, her hand moved of its own accord to stroke his cheek, her eyes widening in wonder as she listened to the words he sang, 

  
  
_When we are together the moments I cherish   
With every beat of my heart   
To touch you, to hold you   
To feel you, to need you   
There's nothing to keep us apart _

  
  
You're once, twice, three times a lady   
And I love you... I love you…" 

  
  
As the last words of the song he sang faded off he paused, one hand lifting shakily to cup her cheek, the other resting against her hip. Her lips parted in anticipation as she waited. Finally after what seemed like hours his mouth closed over hers in a kiss that was soft, slow and exciting. Whimpering slightly, her mouth opened under his in acceptance. 

He pulled her even closer, his fingers twisting in her hair, their kiss deepening. His mouth lifting slowly off hers in reluctance, he looked down, grinning at her flushed face. "Lily. Open your eyes." He pressed his lips softly to each of her closed eyelids.  


  
She blinked, her eyes slowly opening to meet his. Her cheeks heating as she thought back on what had happened between them and her response to his kisses. "Oh!" she whispered, her eyes dropping to the ground. 

  
"Look at me." he said, his finger lifting her chin. Smiling at her, he said the words she had been longing to hear, from the moment she first knew she how she felt about him. "I love you… You're my emerald eyes." 

__

It had been so perfect a night where nothing seemed as if it could go wrong. Until they'd walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts and faced Velena Tiron, their snide DADA Professor, who had been giddy with excitement at the thought that the two Gryffindor 6th years were about to be permanently ousted from the school. Fortunately for them, despite vehement protests from Tiron, their Headmaster Professor Dumbledore had decided against expelling them. They had instead been given two months worth of detentions… not to be served together. They were to alternate nightly. James was serving his first nights detention with Professor Flitwick in a nice safe castle, while Lily found herself trudging along in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, with Tiron, searching for a supposedly rare specimen of the belladonna plant, that bloomed once every thousandth year, on this particular night.

Grumbling to herself about evil sadistic DADA Professors, she failed to notice a fallen branch in her path. Tripping she fell, landing face first on the mud encrusted ground. Rolling onto her back she sighed, wondering to herself if there was anything else that could possibly go wrong for her. Grabbing a piece of her robes, she wiped the mud from her face and opened her eyes, focusing on a dark shadow standing above her. Wiping her eyes again, she blinked fiercely as a light emitting from a wand tip shone brightly down on her. 

"Having trouble Evans?" sneered Professor Tiron.

"No Professor… I just tripped. No need for you to worry about me," she replied sarcastically, getting hurriedly to her feet.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of worrying myself over you Evans. But if I were you… " said Tiron coldly, raising her arm to point her wand at Lily. "I'd be worried for myself." 

__

Lily couldn't help it, she laughed. "Honestly Professor, couldn't you come up with a better line then that?" Sliding her hand down into her robe pocket she felt about for her wand. "If you're really going to threaten someone, you should make sure they don't have there---"

"You wouldn't be looking for this, would you Evans?" Tiron interrupted, smirking as she waved Lily's wand about in her left hand before pocketing it. 

"Is this supposed to be a joke Professor, because I don't find it at all funny!" Lily snapped.

"Oh I'm not joking," she spat, moving closer to Lily. "I'm dead serious. The Dark Lord wants you dead and I mean to comply with his wishes!"

"Why would Voldemort want me dead?" Lily asked incredulously. "I'm nothing to him!"

"Do not question what the Dark Lord desires Mudblood!" Tiron shrieked, her eyes and face taking on a sinister look.

"I don't understand… I haven't done anything" Lily mumbled, taking a step back at the murderous looks Tiron was giving her. Little by little, terror was beginning to take over. She had to do something and fast.

"Being born was enough for the Dark Lord to want your death," Tiron said sympathetically, making Lily jump when she burst into sudden maniacal laughter, clutching at her sides.

Seeing this as her chance Lily pulled her arm back and then as if in slow motion she swung her fist forward, hitting Tiron as hard as she could on the side of the head. Eyes widening, she stared in horror as Tiron still stood, swaying unsteadily on her feet. Not taking another chance Lily sprang forward hitting her again. This time Tiron almost but not quite went down., and not wanting to let the opportunity slip her by Lily ran, not knowing or caring where she was going. Glancing frantically around she spotted an overgrown path and raced towards it. The sound of pounding footsteps letting her know Tiron was gaining on her. Screaming as her hair was yanked from behind causing her to fall to her knees, Lily lashed out, wincing in satisfaction as her hand made contact with Tiron's nose. 

"Leave me alone!" Lily yelled, scrambling desperately to her feet, her heart beating erratically. 

Tiron grabbed for her again. This time she managed to latch onto Lily's robes,. They tore as Lily wrenched herself free again, determined to find her way out of here. Not wanting to give Tiron the satisfaction of killing her.

"Don't you get it Evans?! There's no escaping me! You can run all you want, but I will find you! And when I do…" she yelled, pausing to laugh wildly, "when I do… you'll be sorryyyy!"

Lily ran on and on, sweat soaking her clothes and robes, long red curls falling about her in disarray, eyes darting wildly about and her breath coming out in great jarring gasps with every step she took. Flinching as a silver flash of light swept past her she looked over her shoulder to see Tiron just metres away. Turning back she screamed silently at the sight before her. Where once trees had stood, was now what looked to be a giant silver wall steadily closing in on her. Breathless she paused, staring around in horror as she came to the realisation that there was nowhere left to run… nowhere left to hide. She was trapped. Dropping to her knees she closed her eyes, shivering as she felt Tiron's presence draw near.

"I did warn you Mudblood! What the Dark Lord wants, he always receives," Tiron hissed in Lily 's ear.

Opening her eyes Lily gave Tiron a withering glare, refusing to show her how scared she really was. "Why don't you just shut up and do what you came here to do!"

Tiron stood before Lily, eyes contorted with hatred. 'Incarcerous!' _Tiron yelled, sending thick ropes to wrap themselves about Lily. Seizing Lily's face, she wrenched her forward slapping her repeatedly. "Not so smart now hmm!" she laughed watching the blood trickle down from Lily's nose. _

"You're a nothing Tiron! Just a lowly lap dog dancing to her Master's tune." Her voice taking on a nasty tone Lily stared up at Tiron and whistled. "Here Tiron, here girl! Come on baby! Good girl! Lick Master's boots! And my feet! Since you're down you may as well lick my as--" Grunting as Tiron's boot slammed into her side Lily spat and looked at Tiron mockingly. "Is that the best you've got?"

Furious, Tiron screamed shoving her wand in Lily's face. "I could use the ''Cruciatus' curse on you, but why wait. Say your prayers Mudblood. It's over!"

Looking into Tiron's eyes, Lily knew it was. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift off to the one person who had ever truly made her happy. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

__

And as the curse hit, her eyes closing forever, a name fell from her lips… 

****

~ * ~ * ~

****

A/N: CrypticSunrise - Hiya and thanks. I do try.

Secret Lily - Hehe, don't worry. Your confusion shouldn't last very long, and thanks for reading.


	5. Unanswered Questions

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… you know the rest

~ * ~ * ~

****

"JAMES!" Spirit sat up shaking, emerald eyes wide and searching as she struggled to control her breathing… 

"Hush!"

She felt a cool hand touch her forehead, pushing her lightly back down onto the bed. Looking into a pair of eyes a shade or two lighter then her own, a feeling of peacefulness settled over her. Closing her eyes once again she slept. This time a sleep, undisturbed by dreams.

****

~ * ~ * ~

A few hours later Spirit lay awake staring at her ceiling, trying to make sense of last nights happenings. First of all there had been that voice. She knew it- him. He sounded the same as the James in her dreams. Not the James from fifth year, but the year older version. His voice had matured. It was deeper, more knowing.

Then there was the dreams. Lily… she was Lily in those dreams. She had felt and seen everything from Lily's perspective. The first dream was familiar. It was the dream that had haunted her every night for the last six months. She could cite every word off by heart without missing a beat. But the last two dreams, they were new. She'd never had them before. But all that hurt and pain Lily had been feeling at the time, she'd felt it… known it. Her anguish over the loss of her mother. The anger and then the love she had for James. The terror, hatred and pain Tiron had caused. The curse striking her… She'd felt it all.

Except that there had been something else. Something that wasn't quite right. She could vaguely recall Lily opening her eyes a few seconds before the curse struck and seeing the beam of green light coming towards her in slow motion. But there had been another light. This one gold and it had merged with the other a second before striking. Then had come a peculiar spinning sensation and then, nothing.

Gingerly she placed a hand on her forehead, raising her head suddenly to gently probe the spot at the back of her head where a lump should have been. Except there was none, not even a slight ache. Now that she'd come to think of it, how did she get home? Did someone find her? Who changed her clothes? And wasn't there someone in here with her earlier? Who, what, when, how, why? Argh! She had so many questions that required answering.

The question she most wanted answered was, why would she be dreaming of Lily Evans? It was… weird. Sure the characters from the Marauders era had her enthralled from the moment she'd first read of them, but no more so then the average fan… Right? Did the average fan have dreams such as she'd had? Don't think so. 

Frustrated she threw the bed covers back. Padding over to the window she pulled the curtain back and gazed outside. By the looks of things outdoors it was late afternoon. She could see the neighbourhood terrors down the street standing around outside Mrs Stanton's, the resident 'lady of the night', smoking cigarettes or some type of illegal substance. Across the road from them Mr Harris was watering his one and only rose bush and glaring at 'those menace's to society.' Spying two familiar figures strolling up the road, she opened her window and leant out, intending on giving them a yell when a shrill wolf whistle distracted her.

"Lookie what we have here. 'Cor young Spirit, howz bout you come give ole Manuel a kiss eh? I'll make it worth your while I will," a voice called up to her.

Peering down below, Spirit spotted Mandodo, or Manuel as he liked to be called. He was staring up at her, his mouth hanging open showing off his blackened teeth. One hand reached up to scratch at his scraggly ginger hair and the other was reaching down to… "Ughhh! Go away Dodo! I'll get the coppers on you next time I see you around here!" Slamming her window shut she turned back towards her bed and froze. 

A cat sat upon her bed calmly licking its paw. Spirit narrowed her eyes. It was the same cat from the alley. The same thick golden fur, the same green eyes. Just like the eyes that had… "What are you?" Spirit whispered. Stumbling backwards, she stifled a scream as the cat made an abrupt move, and leapt off the bed transforming into… 

"AHHHH! PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" 

"You did _not _just call me Minerva McGonagall! Do I _look _like her?" said an outraged voice. 

Spirit gulped. Before her stood a young woman with silky smooth golden hair and beautiful almond shaped green eyes, wearing a one shouldered turquoise gown that moulded itself to her slender figure. She was what could only be described as a vision of loveliness… Or she would be, if she wasn't looking as if she'd just swallowed a barrel full of worms. 

"I have never been more insulted in my life! Me," the young woman huffed, waving her arms about wildly, "mistaken for Minerva!"

"I'm sorry," Spirit apologised. "It was the whole cat thing… Professor McGonagall… transfiguration… Harry Potter and the Philosop-- Hold on!" Who and what are you?"

Beaming at Spirit in a sudden change of moods, she replied, "I am Xalandrina Ophelia Elisabetta Titania Apollonia Talandroya V. But you may call me… Amanda… Amanda Perry." 

Scratching her head Spirit eyed… Amanda in amazement. "Your name is Xalan-- blah blah blah blah blah blah, but you want me to call you Amanda Perry?"

" Yes. It's nice don't you think?" she smiled. "And it's not Xalan blah blah blah blah blah blah. It's Xalandrina Elisab--"

"Yes yes, I got that the first time," Spirit interrupted rolling her eyes. "Now that we have that established, what exactly are you?"

"How about you take a seat and I'll tell you what I can," Amanda said gesturing towards the unmade bed.

"I'll stay standing thank you," Spirit replied. Gazing entrance at the golden tresses flowing down Amanda's back, Spirit grimaced, running a hand hastily through her tangled, loose brown curls. "So umm, what are you?" she asked, frowning now as she compared her light blue pyjama bottoms and t-shirt to Amanda's own elegant attire. 

"Well," Amanda said, sitting neatly on the bed, "I suppose you could say I'm part Witch with a few other things thrown in, oh and I'm part... spirit." Looking at Spirit she burst into loud giggles. "Get it. I'm part spirit, your name is Spirit." She laughed pointing at Spirit and herself. "Spirit and spirit." Noticing the stony expression on Spirit's face she stopped laughing and winced. "Somebody obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed…"

"Nooo, I'd just like to know what is going on. A few minutes ago I saw my friends walking back towards home, which means they'll be here any minute, so if you could hurry along with the explanation, I'd be most grateful." 

"You young people, always in a rush."

"What do you mean young people? You're not exactly an old woman!" Spirit frowned.

"No I'm not. It depends how you look at it really. I'm 18 in your years. But where I come from, I'm 1800."

"You're joking!" 

"No I'm not. I am what is known to but a few as a 'Kohlenhder'. Something similar to a Goddess. It is our job to protect the Magical World and all who dwell within."

"Magical? Are you saying Witches and Wizards really do exist." Spirit was stunned. "The same type of people like from the Harry Potter books."

"Exactly, except these people you've been reading of, really do exist."

"That's not possible!" Spirit replied taken aback.

"Are you sure?" Amanda questioned. "Tell me Spirit, what is your name?"   
  
"You just said it. My name is Spirit! Spirit Gabrielle Light."   
  
"No, I meant what is your real name? Can you tell me that?"   
  
"I don't -- I can't remember--"   
  
"Where are you from?"   
  
"I don't know. I have no memory of that."   
  
"How did you come to be here?"   
  
"Look I don't know okay? Six months ago I was found wandering a forest in Scotland with no memory of who I am or where I came from. As far as the doctor's can tell physically I'm fine, I just can't remember… I spoke with an English accent, so they brought me back to England and placed me here… with Auntie and Uncle... They haven't found any missing person reports or anything that could tell me who I am… Nobody knows who I am… or where I'm from," she whispered, looking over to where Amanda was staring at her sympathetically.   
  
"That's why I'm here. I'm here to help you remember."   
  
"You know who I am?" Spirit asked, hopeful.   
  
"Yes…"   
  
"Well that's great!" Spirit smiled, hurrying over to sit next to Amanda. "Who am I?"   
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You'll have to work that out yourself."   
  
"What?" Spirit asked bewildered.   
  
The sound of a door slamming had them both looking towards the room door. "I have to go. I'm sorry Spirit, but I can't give you the answers you need. I can only guide you." Waving her hand an ancient looking book suddenly appeared, suspended in mid air. Taking it Amanda placed it in Spirit's hands. "Take this, it'll help. If you ever need me, really need me, I'll be here." And within a blink of an eye, she had vanished.

  
Glancing at the book Spirit gasped, almost dropping it when it gleamed a bright gold, returning to it's former state a few seconds later. Opening it she turned to the first page, leafing through the book in confusion. There was nothing there.   
  
"What are you reading?" a voice said from the doorway.   
  
"Reading?" asked another voice. "Should've known."   
  
"Not Harry Potter again is it?" they both asked, looking at each other and laughing.   
  
Spirit grinned. No matter what, they always seemed to be able to make her smile. "Excuse me? And so ask the girls who are every bit as addicted to it as I am... Hey Whit, Gaby. So where is everyone?"


	6. Expect the Unexpected

****

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter and everything involving him. Belong J.K Rowling. Yes. ::nods head:: Me just own plotline! ::grins::

****

~ * ~ * ~

"Aunty and Uncle took them all to Brighton for the week. Don't you remember?" Whitney queried.

"I forgot all about it."

Gerald and Hetty Mayfield, other wise known as Uncle and Aunty, had taken Spirit in the moment the Authorities had notified them of her plight. They were a wonderful and generous couple, who unfortunately had been unable to have any children of their own. Not letting it take over their lives, they'd taken to making a home for disadvantaged children. Currently they now had ten foster children in their care, not including Spirit, Whitney and Gaby. 

Once a year, the Mayfields took 'their family' on a week long camping trip somewhere around the Brighton area, to discover the joys of nature. Seeing as it was Spirit, Whitney's and Gaby's last year in High school, Aunty had decided the girls should stay behind and keep up with their studying. Which was absolutely dandy as far as they were concerned. Sharing a home with ten boys, all between the ages of thirteen and seven made for a very lively and rowdy household and now with them all gone for the week… ahh, peace would reign once more.

"Yo chicks! Feel like cruising wit me an ma boys? Party's on tonight babes!" yelled a voice from outside.

Or perhaps not!

Watching as Gaby strode over to the window, Spirit marvelled at the way her stick straight dark brown hair never looked a strand out of place. Even when she woke in the mornings it looked like she'd just stepped out of a commercial advertising hair care products. Gaby was definitely what would be called model material. From the tips of her dark brown glossy hair, the widely spaced, chocolate colored eyes, the perfectly formed features and tanned slim figure, to the tips of her pink toenails, Gaby Sanchez was enough to take the modelling world by storm, if she cared to. Except that wasn't her scene. She preferred to be known for her other, more refined qualities, rather then for the way she looked.

Glowering at the figures she could see lurking in the driveway, Gaby called over her shoulder, "It's Gary and his lil posse."

"Ignore them," Whitney said. "They'll go away."

"Maybe. But you know Gary can be a persistent bloke when it comes to you." Laughing at Whitney's grimace, she opened the window. "I'll tell him your out, before he starts yelling for his--"

"Blondie! Get your cute little butt down here now!" yelled the one, and only Gary.

"Ah, your man is calling for you Whit." Spirit laughed.

"He is not my man! He's not my anything… and I'll make sure that this time he gets it, if it's the last thing I do!" Stomping her foot she turned around and marched off down the stairs, her blonde, blue tipped hair bouncing about in the ponytail she'd secured it in.

Staring wide eyed at Gaby, Spirit rushed over to join her at the window, eagerly awaiting the evenings entertainment.

"Do you think we should go down there too?" Gaby asked, fiddling with a dolphin charm on her bracelet.

Spirit shook her head. "Nope. Whit can take care of herself. Didn't you see her eyes?"

"Oh yes. They were that dark a blue, they almost looked black. The calm before the storm. Someone's in trouble." 

Whitney was one of the happiest people you could come across. She was a total dork. But a cute dork at that. One of the things Spirit noticed about her was that it took a lot to anger her. But when she was, her eyes would darken to an almost stormy looking blue, hence 'the calm before the storm.' 

Hearing the front door slam Gaby grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the window, pulling Spirit down next to her. "Where's the popcorn? The show's about to start!" Sniggering, they both leant forward in their seat, intent on not missing any of Whitney's soon to be explosion.

"Hey Blondie! You ready to go?" Gary (the Vanilla Ice look-a-like) asked, winking in what Whitney assumed was meant to be a saucy manner.

"Gary," Whitney sighed, approaching him carefully, "there's something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything you like Blondie! But ah," he said looking back at his friends for a second and smirking, "there's something I need to tell you too."

"Okay," Whitney replied, smiling sweetly at him. "You go first."

Leaning down he whispered in her ear, pulling back to look down at her with a confident grin on his face a moment later. "You like that idea, don't you?" he asked, not noticing the look of disgust on her face.

"Do I look like I like it?" she spat. "Because I don't and even if I did, you'd be the last person I would ever think of doing that with. And another thing," she said, her voice getting louder with each word she uttered. "_Don't_ call me Blondie. I _hate_ that name. If I hear you call me that one more time, I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

"Er, what d'ya mean, I'd be the last person you'll do those with?" he asked baffled.

"It meant exactly what it said Gary, or to be more blunt, if the world's only hope of survival depended on you and I procreating, then I'd say, damn the world! Because there is no way in hell I'd let you lay a finger on me!"

"Why aren't I your type then?"

"Oh… my… God! Fine, you want to know, I'll tell you. One," she said holding a finger up for each new reason, " you're a slob, I've seen pigs that are cleaner then you.. Two, you're so thick you don't know rejection when you've heard it. Three, you're rude. Four, you're disgusting. Five, even though I've told you I hate being called Blondie, you still persist in calling me that. Six, you have no manners. Seven, you need to bathe and bathe often. Eight, you're not the type who can stimulate me intellectually. I could have a better conversation with a five year old. Nine, I prefer guys who like to change their clothes daily, not once a week. And ten, you Gary, are no Remus Lupin!"

"Who the hell is Remus Lupin? If you're cheating on me Blondie--"  
  
**SLAP!!**

"I'll have you know Gary Maxwell, that Remus Lupin is more of a man then you'll ever be and I warned you about what would happen if you called me that name again. Now please… fuck off!"

"WHOAAAA! Go Whitney! Go Whitney! Go Whitney! Go Whitney!"

Whitney looked up to see Gaby and Spirit jiggling about at the window and laughing. They had their hands up and were dancing away to the chant they'd started. Looking back at a dumbfounded Gary, Whitney sniffed, spun on her heel and marched back inside. A few minutes later she stood in the room doorway staring at a still chanting and dancing Spirit and Whitney. "That's enough you two!" she laughed, rolling her eyes at their antics.

"Honestly Whit," Spirit said, "but that was fun to watch!" Dropping back down onto the chair she pulled Gaby down with her, where they took up chanting again, bouncing up and down on the chair in rhythm to the words. "Go Whitney! Go Whitney! Go Whi--"

****

CRACK!

"Oomph! Gaby, get your fat ass of me! You broke my chair!" 

"My fat-- haha. I'm not the one with the big ass. That's you!"

"Excuse me," Whitney interrupted, walking over to stand where Spirit lay spread eagled on the floor. Somehow Gaby had found herself seated atop Spirit's legs. "I seem to recall seeing two people sitting in that chair before it collapsed. Therefore you both have fat asses."

"What was that… Mrs Reeeemus Luuupin? And you talk about me when I'm reading those books?" Spirit laughed. "Get down here!" Reaching up she pulled Whitney onto the floor. "Get off me Gaby." 

Plonking herself down next to Whitney, Gaby crossed her legs and coughed, gaining the attention of her friends. "Number ten! You Gary are no Remus Lupin!" Amused she shook her head. "Whitney, you need to get over this infatuation you've developed for Remus. He's a fictional character. He's not real!"

"I know that, thank you very much!" Whitney said rolling her eyes. "But a girl can wish can't she? And I don't know why you feel the need to remark on that Gaby. Why just last night when Spirit and I were walking past your room, I could've sworn we heard you mumbling a name in your sleep that sounded an awful lot like Sirius Black." Whitney grinned smugly at a red faced Gaby. "Isn't that so Spirit."

"Hmmm…"

"Yeah, but at least I know they aren't real people" Gaby replied.

"Ummm actually Gab, Whit… There's something you should know. Remus and Sirius… they're real. And not just them either. All the characters… from the books… They're all real." 

__

Three minutes later… 

"Don't either of you have anything to say?" Spirit asked. Gaby was staring up at the ceiling humming some god awful tune and Whitney was staring at the floor, while fidgeting with the slim, silver chain she wore around her neck. Spirit could see the corners of her mouth twitching every few seconds. "Whitney! Did you hear what I just said?" Spirit gave an exasperated sigh when Whitney nodded jerkily in reply. She looked at Gaby. "Gaby, did you?"

"Yes," she squeaked without looking at Spirit.

"You guys don't believe me!"

"What?" Gaby asked lifting her head. "Of course we do. It's just…" Putting a hand to Spirit's forehead she frowned. "You don't seem to be running a temperature. You forgot to take your medication again, didn't you!"

"Excuse me?" Spirit snapped. Slapping Gaby's hand away Spirit stood, glaring down at her. "What medication would you be speaking of?"

"The one Dr. Singh prescribed. You know… for your headaches."

"Gaby! That was a one week prescription for mild headaches! Not a lifetimes supply for errr… what do you call it? Those.. you know…" She twirled her index finger around in circles near her head. "Crazy people illnesses."

"I don't know, but maybe we should get you to the hospital. The A & E is ope--"

"Oooh you are such a smart ass Gaby San--" She paused mid sentence to stare open mouthed at Whitney. She was rolling about on the floor holding her sides in the midst of a laughing fit. Pointing a finger at her Spirit remarked, "If anyone needs to go to the hospital, it's her."

"Nooo-- I'm sorry… It's- haha Remus… Sirius… real."

"They are real!" Putting her hands on her hips Spirit smirked down at her two friends. "And I have proof!"

If anything that just made Whitney's laughter become even wilder, causing Gaby to join her. "Shut up! Ooh," she groaned, "you're gonna make me pee in my pants."

Grabbing two pillows off her bed, Spirit threw them at her friends. "Will you both just listen for a moment? I'm serious!"

Nodding their heads they sat up and tried valiantly to keep their laughter under control. They lasted eight seconds before once again taking up their horizontal positions on the floor, this time sounding like a pack of hyenas in heat.

"Fine," Spirit muttered under her breath. "AMANDA! AMANDA? WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

"Ha! Yelling for imaginary friends is a sure sign of dementia." Gaby sniggered.

"You won't be laughing when she gets here," said Spirit firmly. "I'll be the one doing all the laughing then. I'll be laughing in your faces." Smiling brightly at the thought she called Amanda's name again. Receiving no reply, she noted the sudden quiet in the room. Looking to see Gaby and Whitney staring goggle eyed across the room, Spirit smirked thinking that Amanda had made herself be known. But when she turned ready to greet her, instead of a young woman being present, she saw the book Amanda had given her earlier. It was floating above her bed, glowing gold again. Curious, she walked over and grabbed hold of it. Flicking through the still blank pages her brow puckered. "What's the point of giving me this if there's nothing to see?"

"What's that?" Whitney whispered, as she and Gaby came to stand either side of Spirit.

"I'm not sure yet. Amanda didn't say," Spirit whispered distractedly, staring at the book.

"Who's Amanda?" Gaby muttered in an undertone.

"She's a.. I'm not entirely sure on what exactly she is. But she's part Witch. She's the one who gave me this book.. And why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," Whitney commented, still speaking softly. "It just seems appropriate. What does that say?"

"What? Where?" Spirit asked.

"Hold on." Turning to the first page Whitney pointed to the inside cover. "There."

"That wasn't there before," Spirit remarked, peering closely at the scrawled words.

'_Bare I shall remain till the eve before the full moon,_

My secrets, I will guard till then.' 

"What does that mean?" Gaby asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? Whatever is in this book can't be read till the night before the full moon, which is…" Checking the date on her watch Spirit nodded. "Tomorrow night." 

"Okay," Whitney said dragging Spirit over to the bed. "Sit down. You need to tell us what's going on."

"I thought you didn't believe me."

"Well, what do you expect?" Gaby asked, sitting opposite them. "It's not everyday you get told that the people and world you read about in a story, are real. Hold on… if that's real then does that mean Sirius, James and Lily really did…" Gaby gulped. "Die?"

Spirit stared at Gaby, dismayed. "I don't know Gab, Amanda didn't stay long enough and honestly, the thought never crossed my mind."

"Umm well look, we'll just… let Spirit explain things and then we'll think about… that," Whitney said dully.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night. Maybe we should stay back from school tomorrow," Gaby suggested.

"We can't do that. You know what Mrs Jennings is like. Any excuse to get the commoners out of her school." At Whitney's nod Spirit continued speaking. "We go to school as usual. I don't want Aunty and Uncle getting any calls about us not being there. You know how stoked they were when we received scholarships to Leadsville Academy. If anything happens… they'll be very disappointed, and I'm not willing to let that happen."

"Yeah, you're right," Gaby said nodding her head in agreement. "It's just that… that old battleaxe can really get my hackles up and those other two…"

"Henderson and Greene?" Whitney snarled. "I swear they make Draco Malfoy seem an angel in comparison."

"Talking about the horrors that await at school is a darn good way of spoiling a persons mood. Lets concentrate on other stuff. We can worry about school later." Spirit said earnestly.

"Okay," Whitney and Gaby both replied quickly. "Well, go on. Tell us everything you know."

****

~ * ~ * ~

****

A/N: Just a few thank yous!

real-eyes-realize-real-lies212- Thank you and I've updated. Lol

Miss Lady Padfoot- Aww shucks! Thank you!

andrea-the-angel- I'm still going! =D 


	7. Henderson, Greene and Kline

****

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. I own nothing blah blah blah

~ * ~ * ~ 

The next afternoon they stood just outside the gates leading into the parklike surroundings of Leadsville Academy, one of England's oldest and most prestigious co-ed Colleges. Never in a million years would either of them have thought they'd be attending this school. Every single student here came from a wealthy family. They were the exception. Six months ago Leadsville Academy, had undertaken a new programme in awarding scholarships to underprivileged students, and three months ago Spirit, Whitney and Gaby had become the first ever recipients. At first they'd been thrilled, and that thrill had evaporated not ten minutes after walking through the school's doors, when they'd had their first encounter with Leadsville's most popular and richest bìtches around.

****

- FLASHBACK - 

__

"Tie's? Who wears ties to school?" Whitney grumbled, loosening the navy blue tie that was part of the school's compulsory uniform. "I feel restricted. Notice how we all look the same?" Inclining her head towards Gaby and Spirit who wore the same pleated navy blue skirt, tie, white blouse and black blazer, she winced. "Whatever happened to individuality?"

"I like it," Spirit grinned, smoothing a hand over her french braid. "We look good, and at least we blend in."

Whitney smirked flicking her hair back. "Well of course we look good. Leadsville won't know what hit them when they get a load of us."

Rolling their eyes, the three of them broke into laughter as they walked the hallways to their first class of the day.

__

"I think this is it you two," Gaby remarked, staring at a door before consulting her timetable. "Class 106, Mathematics."

Opening the door the first thing to catch their attention was two girls. One with black mid length hair and pale blue eyes, the other with long straight brown hair and eyes that looked to be almost black. They were sitting upon a desk surrounded by an equal amount of males and females, who seemed to be hanging on to their every word and gesture. 

The black haired girl was the first to notice them. Her eyes had widened considerably and she'd leant towards her companion, whispering to her. Whatever it was that had been said had caused the other girl to turn her head sharply towards them. 

Smirking maliciously she uncrossed her legs and slipped daintily off the desk. Sashaying over towards them, she pulled a strand of her brown hair forwards and twirled it between her fingers, never once taking her eyes off them. "Well, well, well. I guess Daddy was right. The school Board has finally cracked." Tittering, she looked Spirit, Whitney and Gaby up and down. "You must be the scholarship students. Your second hand uniforms gave you away."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Gaby asked, her brown eyes glinting dangerously.

"It's not just your uniforms that Alex has an altercation with," said the other girl, coming to stand next to 'Alex'. "It's the fact that your type was even allowed entrance to our school."

"Exactly Lindsay," Alex smiled nastily in agreement. "Whatever is this world coming to? I never thought I'd live to see the day, that a commoner would walk the halls of this school, contaminating all and sundry with its presence."

__

"Oh but dear," Spirit smiled, patting Alex on the head. "I don't think everyone quite agrees with what you've said. I'd say that quite a few people in this here room would think the risk is worth it. Take those two for example." Pointing towards two blonde haired Adonis' who had been standing nearest the two girls, Spirit remarked, "Your boyfriends I presume?" Smiling at their nods Spirit continued talking. "Well girls, if you don't wish to be tainted by Commonitis, I suggest you keep a very close eye on them. I'd say they'd gladly risk it all for just a smidgen of its attention." Winking flirtatiously at the two boys, Spirit blew them a kiss and grinned broadly at an incensed Alex and Lindsay. 

Taking Gaby and Whitney by the arm Spirit led them towards a table near the back of the room, where they spent the rest of the class giggling and whispering about what had occurred. Every so often they'd lift their heads to smile and flutter their eyelashes flirtatiously, at the two boys sitting across the room with their girlfriends.

****

- END FLASHBACK -

"What time is Mr Harris suppose to be here?" Whitney asked, twiddling with the pink and orange striped hair tie on her wrist.

"Any time now," Gaby replied.

Spirit tapped her foot impatiently. "I can't wait any longer. I'm walking. The last two times Aunty had him pick us up we were waiting for over an hour… And I really want to get back to that book"

"Nothings going to show up till tonight," Gaby said.

"Yeah I know that, but I want to be there now any way. It's," Spirit shrugged, "you know."

Nodding her head Whitney picked her bag up off the ground, putting the strap over her head. "Let's get going then yeah." Looking to the side she sighed in annoyance as a red convertible pulled up beside them. "Oh great. What do you want?"

"Doing our yearly part for society's poor and offering them a lift home," Alex drawled, leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah? Well you can go take your offer to someone who needs it, because we don't," Gaby smartly replied.

"Don't say we never offered… losers," Lindsay sneered. Putting her foot down on the accelerator, they sped off down the road.

"Those two really do need to get a life. " Walking off Whitney stopped and turned when she noticed Spirit wasn't following. She was frowning in the direction Alex and Lindsay had taken. "Spirit," Whitney called. "What's up?"

"Who was that girl?" Spirit asked.

"What girl?"

"The one in the back of Greene's car."

Whitney shrugged. "I don't know. I think she's new. First time I saw her was last Friday."

"Her name's Amie," Gaby said. "Amie Kline. She transferred here two weeks ago from some boarding school in Switzerland. Why's that?" she asked curiously.

"There's something about her. I get this feeling I've seen her somewhere before," Spirit contemplated. It was something to do with her eyes… there was something familiar about them. 

The first time Spirit had seen Amie was a week ago outside the Media Studies classroom. She'd been waiting for the bell to ring. Spying a notice on the wall about the up and coming Winter Ball, she began reading it. She snorted in annoyance when she'd seen Henderson's and Greene's names, naming them as heads of the Formal Committee. Feeling a sudden prickling sensation on the back of her neck, she'd spun around and seen a girl standing opposite her. Her hair was brown with red and gold streaks throughout, and her eyes… they were an uncommon shade of aquamarine. A swirling mix of dark blues and greens and Spirit noted that there was a small thin scar near the girl's right eye. Her gaze had been fixated on Spirit and the expression on her face was unreadable. Spirit had been about to say something when a commotion down the hallway distracted her, causing her to look away. When she'd turned back to face the girl, she was gone. Looking up and down the hallway Spirit had been unable to spot her, and then hearing the bell ring she entered the class, dismissing the occurrence from her mind. 

Except that she hadn't been able to completely forget about her. Just about everywhere she turned Spirit noticed her. Never would she utter a word to Spirit. She just stood there staring, almost as though Spirit were a subject she was observing for an exam. It was getting to be quite disturbing.

"Do you think you might know her from your past?" Gaby asked, raising a hand to shade her eyes from the sun's glare.

Feeling a headache coming on, Spirit rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Can't be. If I did, wouldn't she say something to me?"

"Depends," Whitney said. "Maybe you and she didn't get on and she figures if she doesn't mention it, you won't remember."

Spirit gave a small smile. "I don't think so Whit. If that were the case she wouldn't be constantly staring at me. It's unnerving." Hearing the sound of an approaching vehicle Spirit pulled a face. "I so hope that is not who I think it is."

"Do you really think any car Greene or Henderson have, would sound like that?" Whitney laughed.

Listening to the sound of a sputtering engine Spirit smiled knowingly. "Ah, Mr Harris. At least he's early for once." 

****

~ * ~ * ~

That evening they sat gathered around the dining room table. Whitney and Gaby were whispering softly to one another, every so often one of them would take a peek at the book upon the table. Spirit sat opposite them, arms folded tensely, her head tilted to the side. Her eyes were focused solely on the book in front of her, awaiting any changes in its appearance.

Sighing in annoyance, Spirit stood and began pacing back and forth near the table. Whitney and Gaby lifted their heads. Staring at her in admiration they watched. Her petite, slender figure moved with unconscious grace and poise. The long, chocolate colored curls cascading wildly down her back created the perfect frame for her small delicate features, creamy colored skin and striking emerald eyes. Spirit could be described as having a serene and sensual beauty. At the moment though, there was nothing serene about her as she glared impatiently at the book, every time she passed by.

Picking it up she turned each page in quick succession, unmindful of how rough she was being with the fragile bits of paper. Growling low in her throat on finding no changes, she let it fall from her fingers. Hearing a thud as it landed on the table top she turned hastily away, afraid that she'd rip it to shreds if she had to stare at it a moment longer.

It was finally getting to her. Ever since Amanda had left yesterday she'd taken what little she'd learnt in her stride. Almost as though it were a dream, like it wasn't really happening. And now? These last thirty minutes or so that they'd been in here for… it had hit her. This was real. It wasn't some game she could call off at any second. This is reality. Her reality, and it was damn scary knowing that what was in that book, what she would read in there, could hold the key to her existence. Therein lay the answers to her questions. But did she want them? 

'_Ha,'_ she thought furiously. '_The answer to my questions? It's only going to create more, I know it will. So what are you going to do Spirit? Get the hell outta here, or deal with it?' _Letting out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, she lifted her head high.'_You'll deal with it!'_ With a determined look on her face she turned and walked back to the table, dropping back down into the seat she'd previously vacated. Waving a hand towards the book, she began speaking. "If nothing happens within the next hour, I'm calling for Amanda. She did say if I really needed her she'd be here, and I count this as being one of those times."

Spying a flicker of light on the wall behind Gaby, Spirit's eyebrows rose and her eyes darted towards the book. This was it! A faint glimmer of gold light was just noticeable around the edges and it was now spreading rapidly to engulf the entire book. Reaching out a hand towards it, she pulled back when it flicked open. The pages turned swiftly on their own, coming to a stop somewhere near the middle. The light surrounding it glimmered a few seconds more before fading gently away.

Suddenly unsure of herself Spirit bent her head. Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply, opening them again when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Looking up to see Whitney and Gaby on either side of her smiling nervously, Spirit laughed, breaking the tense silence. Motioning for them to pull up a chair beside her, she slid the book towards herself and spent the next few minutes trailing her fingers lightly over the cool pages. She smiled when she heard Whitney sigh in exasperation.

"Are you gonna read that thing or not?" Whitney asked. Her eyes were moving back and forth between the book and Spirit and her fingers were tapping impatiently against the table top.

"Yes, oh impatient one." Looking down at the page it had opened to, Spirit gazed in awe at the small colorless, portrait like drawings, scattered randomly around the edges of the page. They were pictures of the most magnificent creatures she'd ever seen. They were stunning, almost lifelike in their beauty. Prodding one lightly with her finger, her mouth dropped open when color began spreading throughout each picture, endowing all with a multitude of brilliant hues. 

"Oh wow!" Gaby murmured. Pulling her hair back to get a better look, she pointed at the words that were gradually appearing near the middle of the page.

__

"Reverto mei animus domus," Whitney said, looking at Spirit. "What do suppose that means?"

"I have no idea," Spirit replied, biting the corner of her bottom lip. "But it's looks to be Latin."

"Well, according to what's here," Gaby said, moving her chair closer to the table. "This… spell needs to be performed the night of the full moon, in a large area close to nature. Where the hell would that be?"

"Hyde Park." Whitney suggested. "It's the biggest in London."

"No way!" Gaby said, shaking her head irately. "There is no way I'm going to be waltzing into Hyde Park, lighting candles and chanting mumbo jumbo. Do you know how popular that place is? We'll be seen for sure." 

"Gab… Please. For me?" Spirit asked ducking her head and staring up at Gaby with wide eyes, her lips forming into a pout.

"Oh no! Don't look at me like that… No!" She shook her head over and over again at Spirit's pleas. "Look that might not even be the right one." Taking the book from Spirit she quickly flicked through each page. Any hope she had that she would be correct quickly died upon seeing one blank page after another. "Argh!" she groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine, we'll do this… tomorrow night in Hyde Park. But I'm wearing a mask!"

~ * ~ * ~ *

A/N: Some thanks!

Secret Lily- Patience my dear, patience. Lol

real-eyes-realize-real-lies212-Thanks! I'll take a look at your fics tomorrow. =)

Ruaianna- Noooo, not the something! Sry bored moment there. Lol Thanks for reading.


End file.
